2 Regions
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Greed. One most of the most influencing and prevalent negative emotions there is. Despite this, it somehow manages to nudge our raven haired protagonist in the right path. Join Ash in a ridiculous adventure filled with horrible jokes, bad puns and extreme luck! Advanceshipping! Pearlshipping! Gymshipping! And more!
1. The Start of Things

**Now this story came of as an idea from a movie I recently watched (two days ago in fact) so I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did the movie. Obviously because it is adapted from a movie, it is going to have loads of pairings, but I will try my best to keep it non-static and entertaining.**

 **So presenting to you, 2 Regions!**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE START OF THINGS**_

Ash sighed as he sat with his back against a tree, his suitcases thrown to the side. He couldn't remember why this happened or when the last time was when his luck was this bad. He didn't have any money to use in Hoenn so he was stuck for Arceus knew how long. He almost, almost regretted his actions on-board the flight but he was definitely sure that _she_ was wrong too.

He had taken some pretty bad decisions during his life, but this took the prize.

 _Her_ name was supposed to be May, the month of warm summers, the season of flowers, exotic fruits and ice cream!

Turns out that some people, like _her_ for example, don't live up to their name…

 _Meanwhile…_

Cilan sighed. Curse Hoenn and their fish and chips! He missed Kanto, the people, the food, the atmosphere.

He was homesick.

He slowly put the food soaked in oil into his mouth. If Shakespeare were alive today and ate this, his new book would definitely be called 'Oil wells that End Well'.

…

…

…

Jokes aside, he decided to listen to his favourite Pokémon song.

" _I wanna be the very best"_

He slowly munched on the fish and listened to the song, as it eradicated any feelings of being homesick.

" _Like no one ever was!"_

Like no one ever was indeed. That seemed more like a long lost dream. He remembered his childhood, when he wanted to be an expert chef, a brilliant connoisseur.

Did he reach that? No.

Was he close to it? No.

What was his profession then? A taxi driver.

A good, old fashioned taxi driver.

"I hate my life," he sighed.

As if it wanted to prove his point further, the song suddenly started buffering and giving playback errors. Cilan simply frowned and continued eating. Eventually he began to hum and sing the song himself.

" _To catch them is my real test…"_

 _With Ash…_

His ears perking up, Ash was absolutely certain he wasn't hearing things now. He could've sworn he just heard Pokémon's theme song. Deciding to find the person, he began singing the lyrics himself and grabbed his luggage to the parking lot in front of him.

" _To train them is my cause!"_

 _With Cilan…_

Cilan was surprised to hear someone else recognise the song and heck, actually sing it. He stepped out of the car and stood to face…

 _With Ash…_

Ash found himself face to face with somebody he did not recognise.

Green hair.

Green eyes.

A connoisseur outfit.

One button missing.

One zipper open.

And Ash knew their meeting was not luck. It was destiny.

" _I will travel across the land…"_ the person sang.

" _Searching far and wide,"_ Ash countered.

A smile grew on the person's face. _"Each Pokémon, to understand…"_

" _The power that's inside!"_ Ash finished, returning the smile.

They shuffled towards each other and eventually broke into a run, embracing each other in a brotherly hug.

"HEY COMPLETELY RANDOM PERSON! DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS?" questioned the other person.

Ash yelled, just as energetic, "YEAH, WE JUST DID! I'M ASH BY THE WAY!"

"AND I'M CIL- "

Cilan was interrupted by the grumbling of Ash's stomach.

"Actually, first let's get you something to eat."

 _Ten minutes later…_

Cilan rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did Ash really just down an entire 10 bowls of noodles? He put his wife's appetite to shame, that much was certain. Cilan shivered as he recalled how his wife ate. If he found her appetite scary, Ash's was absolutely terrifying.

Shoving these thoughts aside, he decided to begin the friendly chatter.

"So Ash, how do you like Hoenn?"

Ash momentarily looked up from his food before calling a waitress.

"Excuse me, may I get some water please?"

The waitress looked confused and asked, with a posh accent, "I beg your pardon?"

Ash looked back at Cilan and sadly said, "You see, I find their accent easy to understand but the understanding is not mutual."

Cilan knew what Ash was going through.

"Here's what you do."

Cilan kissed his pinkie before placing it in the edge of his mouth. Ash looked at him as if he grew and extra head but he was interested in what Cilan was about to do.

"May I have some water please?" asked Cilan, finger in mouth and all.

"Coming right up! And you sir?" asked the cheerful waitress, addressing Ash.

Ash was completely baffled. He was now knowledgeable, the best scholar in the world, because he figured out something.

He finally understood those 'mind-blown' memes.

…

…

…

Shaking away this thought, Ash attempted to imitate Cilan. He kissed his pinkie and bit it, feeling extremely foolish.

"Water is just fine, thank you."

The waitress bowed. "Coming right up!"

Ash turned to face Cilan.

"You're a genius."

Cilan modestly denied it and asked, "So my friend, what brought you to Hoenn?"

Ash stared at Cilan.

"Is this a trick question? The airplane, duh!"

Cilan simply shook his head. "No, I meant family or business."

Ash suddenly lost his appetite and began poking his food.

"Family I suppose."

Cilan laughed. "You suppose? Why aren't you sure?"

Ash looked at him. With a shaky voice, he said, "It all started like this…"

 **And that's the end of the first chapter, ending with a cliff-hanger. I'm evil, right? Evilness aside, the next two chapters or so should be the flash back detailing every little thing to build to this moment, after which the story shall hopefully progress from this point.**

 **That's all from me folks!**

 **As always, please R &R!**


	2. Flashback (Part 1)

**Well here we are! The next chapter to 2 Regions! The hype is real! Ha, ha, ha! I don't have much else to say unfortunately (or fortunately for some people) so I'll shut up now.**

 **Reviews**

 **Hmm. A guest did review but for some reason, it isn't showing on my story. Anyways it went something along the lines of them being annoyed with the cliffhanger and saying that they really enjoyed the story and to continue on with it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and letting me know on your thoughts on the story. It really makes my day to know that people out there are enjoying. The cliffhanger also seemed to have done its job well.**

 **Well let's move on! Keep in mind that the next two or so chapters should be a flash back where we try to build up to the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Pokémon (think I missed it in chapter 1. Oops!).**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: FLASHBACK (PART 1)**_

Ah weddings! The glorious day when two families unite to become one, be it in terms of relationship or family matters. It is a wonderful time for friends and family alike, to drink to their groom or bride, tease them about grandkids and just join in to celebrate the bonds forged by Arceus himself. It is also a good time to make merry with jokes ranging from pathetic puns to ridiculous riddles and jovial jokes.

Rowdy References are not to be excluded as well:

The Wedding Games.

Today, two families will become one.

Please pick a seat and not a side.

In other words, two families enter. One family exits.

May the bouquet toss be ever in your favour.

Sounds exciting, doesn't it?

…

…

…

Today though, these were not the circumstances presented to Ash. He was simply going to meet with the love of his life.

A certain cheerful girl whose smile radiated so much warmth and comfort.

A certain disabled blunette, if you know what I mean.

…

…

…

Ash reviewed plan A, the backup plan and the backup plan of the backup plan.

He knew first-hand that you can never have too many plans.

He scanned the vast lawn, filled with guests for a wedding, to see if he could spot his target. He silently traversed across the terrain, hoping to avoid anyone catching sight of him. After all, he wasn't exactly invited over.

He strode around hoping to fit in with the crowd and trying to spot his target. Too bad he wasn't equipped with Eagle Vision.

" _Too much Assassin's Creed, Ash!"_ he mentally scolded himself.

Pushing this thought aside, he scanned the crowd once more and this time found his target by the punch table. He dashed towards it in attempt to surprise his target. Dawn would never see it coming! He would then hug her, present her with a little gift and then make his way out of the wedding before Johanna or anybody else would spot him.

Too bad his plan went awry.

As Ash approached Dawn and was about to present her with her surprise, Ash was frightened by a quick tap on his shoulder. This scared out of his wits when he suddenly yelped in surprise, scaring both himself and Dawn.

Ash was ready to give the culprit a piece of his mind. Turning around, he saw someone he should've expected to commit this crime.

"Brock! You messed up everything once again!" he spat.

Brock tried putting on an innocent look that said, "Who, me?" but failed as his all too revealing smile gave him away

"Cut the act Brock, I know you did it," Ash grumbled.

Dawn was surprised to see the two of them.

"You two definitely know how to make an entrance," she grinned.

Ash frowned. Their "surprise visit" had attracted the attention of other guests, but the one person clearly was not pleased.

"Johanna… oh dear," Brock mumbled.

Ash hastily gave Dawn a quick peck on the cheek before presenting her with his gift.

"For me?" she asked.

Ash simply nodded. "Just for you," he said, giving her wink.

"But what about the married couple?"

"Oh you know me! I was so _wrapped up_ in getting someone a gift that I completely forgot about the couple!"

Dawn grinned at his mastery in wordplay, the blush on her getting darker by the second.

"Thank you. Now get out of here quickly before mom comes!" she urged.

Ash and Brock didn't have to be told twice. They quickly ran out of the compound with speed that would've put Sonic to shame. Once they reached the main road, they resumed to their normal pace to catch their breath.

"Brock? I've been thinking…" began Ash but was rudely interrupted.

"That's already a good thing!" Brock exclaimed, smirking.

Ash, wordlessly, looked to see if there were any oncoming vehicles. There was a truck approaching, but still at quite a distance.

"Brock, do you see that truck coming?"

Brock looked unsure as to what was happening and replied slowly, "…yes?"

Now as Brock looked at Ash's face, the visible emotions were terrifying. It was a sick mix of anger and content.

"Unless you want to be the test subject for roadkill, SHUT UP!"

Brock timidly nodded, afraid for his life.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by SOMEONE," Ash emphasized, "I want Dawn and I to be happy once we are married so I am going to work for money. No get-rich-quick shenanigans, only honest hard work and toil."

Brock was shocked. What brought Ash to such a decision? All his life, he plotted schemes to get money the easy way and he suddenly wanted to work for it? To say Brock was overjoyed that his friend had changed his ways, would be an understatement. Brock was about to yell in pure ecstasy when he remembered Ash's threat and kept his mouth shut.

Ash took no notice of this and pressed on.

"Follow me and I'll show you where I am going to work."

 _Ten minutes of awkward silence later…_

"Well here it is? So Brock, what do you think about it?" questioned Ash, excitedly.

Brock rubbed his eyes once more. If this was where Ash was going to work, he could see why he was so excited.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2! The flashbacks are longer than I anticipated so they will stretch into the following chapters. Anyways let me know what you thought about this part of the story by reviewing!**

 **As always folks, please R &R!**


	3. Flashback (Part 2)

**Here we are, the next edition to 2 Regions! I am really loving the story so far and it looks like you do too! Enough of my rambling, let's get down to business:**

 **Reviews**

 **Another guest reviewed saying something along the lines of letting Ash date both Dawn and May.**

 **I'm sorry, but I'm just not that kind of writer. I always have and always will write about a COUPLE, which is one boy and one girl (You have two girls or two boys as well, but that just makes me sick). The story has a fixed storyline, hence, I will not change the main couple.**

 **Done with that, now let's get on with the story.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: FLASHBACK (PART 2)**_

Ash wanted to work in the house of the richest boy in Kanto, Ash Satoshi Oak. Both Ashes shared the same yet name, yet were so different in character. Ash K. was poor; Ash O. was rich. Ash K. was unsuccessful; Ash O. was successful.

Both Ashes were also greedy, which was probably why there was such an astronomical difference.

" _Ash O. was a better planner,"_ Brock concluded.

Nevertheless, this did not hinder Ash K.'s confidence.

…

…

…

Ash K. walked up the front steps of the mansion and entered the household, Brock following closely behind. He saw Ash O. relaxing on the couch, servants behind him cooling him with a fan.

"Gary, I've come here to help you win Mayor of Pallet!"

'Gary' frowned. "How many times must I tell you, Ashy-boy? My name is not Gary! It's ASH!"

Ash took this to a pinch of salt. "Anyways, I want to help you become the Mayor."

'Gary' smiled. He knew this was too good to be true. Ash always wanted something in return, this time would definitely be one of those cases.

"I know you want the money, Ash. You cannot fool me. Leave my house, I wish to be left alone," 'Gary' ordered.

"But I wanted to help- "Ash protested.

'Gary' smirked. "After last time? No way!"

Ash looked heartbroken. He dived right at 'Gary's' feet and began clutching them. "Please, last time was an honest mistake! I only want to help- "

"Help? Help? HELP?! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU "HELPED" ANYONE? ITS ALWAYS THE MONEY THAT YOU ARE AFTER! LEAVE MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" 'Gary' roared.

Ash and Brock scrambled out of the house, as fast as their legs could take them. They did not want to face his anger, not after last time with the exploding tomatoes, slimy curry and toxic apple juice.

Ash shivered. He was certain that he did not want a repeat of that.

…

…

…

Brock suddenly began laughing, breaking the silence between the two.

"What made you think that HE, of all people, would give you a job? At least, after your antics last time around!" Brock chuckled.

Ash looked down. "I had hoped that he had forgotten everything about it. Evidently not…" he mumbled.

"So how are you going to get the money you need? Your brilliant plan obviously worked wonders!" Brock remarked sarcastically.

Ash ignored the sarcasm. "I will stand for the election myself."

…

…

…

 _A few days later…_

"Hear, Hear! We now have a new contestant for the election to become Mayor of Pallet! I present to you: Ash Ketchum!" Brock announced.

A crowd of individuals gathered in front of Brock, excited to see the new candidate. His name was the same as Ash O. and so they wondered if he was just as good.

Ash nervously stepped in front of the crowd, completely ignoring the 'good luck!' Brock whispered. He had never been good with crowds and hence, felt the butterfries in his stomach, while also trying not to puke onto the crowd in front. He was certain that that wouldn't give him any bonus points.

" _Do this for Dawn!"_ he thought, trying to motivate himself.

Ash cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Ash Ketchum, a contestant for the post of Mayor. I wish to represent you people blah blah blah blah, I could go on and on, talking about what's in for me but not for you. That's why I haven't come here to gather as many votes as possible. I have come here to make a deal with you."

The crowd slowly amassed, people intrigued by a proposition placed, instead of the usual nonsense of how they would change things. This reminded the people of Ash O. who was just as wily and sharp.

Ash sucked in his breath. He really wished he had something to fry his throat with. Seeing the intrigued yet eager faces of the crowd in front, he pressed on.

"We all know about the only legal way to get free masterballs and rare candies. Go to Cinnabar Island and surf along the eastern-most edge of the island and BAM! You find MissingNo. He duplicates the 6th items in your bag by roughly 128. But to find him, you have to go through a crazy process of finding an old man in Pewter City to having a decently strong team of other people to survive his onslaught from the infamous TM 55!"

The crowd began laughing, the many cheery faces agreeing with him and waiting to hear his proposal.

"And of course, there's the unconventional risk of contracting diseases like Alzheimer's, which can wipe out your memory."

The crowd nodded. This was the basic knowledge everyone in Kanto knew.

"And this brings me to the proposition. Rather than having to face MissingNo., I myself will provide you with masterballs and rare candies! ABSOLUTELY FREE!" Ash exclaimed.

The crowd went wild hearing this. Sure MissingNo. Was nice and all but this proposition was even better. No risks, high reward! Who could turn that down?

Brock unloaded two big sacks from his bag, one full of masterballs and the other, rare candies, for the crowd to feast themselves on. The crowd went insane and began collecting as many of each as possible.

Ash smiled. There was no way he was losing to 'Gary' now.

Though he failed to see a black car watching the proceedings. He also failed to notice the competitive smile come up on the person's face inside that car.

…

…

…

The Battle to become the Mayor of Pallet was a hard fought battle, neither 'Gary' nor Ash allowing the other to gain the advantage. It looked as if that year's election results would be a close one. While one emerges victorious, this battle will go down for centuries, a year where both contestants nearly blew up houses and decreased growth in Pallet. But the people were extremely joyous. They had more action in one year, between the contestants, than they had when they even first discovered MissingNo.! It was a nail-biting finish as both contestants nearly blew up more houses, to complain about the long wait they had to endure. But in the end, the results had come in.

Ash Ketchum was the new Mayor of Pallet.

…

…

…

 _1 month later…_

Ash was enjoying the life of comfort. He had already planned his life from there on. Propose to Dawn next week, marry her and live as Mayor for the rest of his life. But right now, he wanted to take things easy. Who didn't, in the lap of luxury?

Things were going well until Brock dropped a bomb on him (not literally even though Brock had done the literal thing years ago, but that was a story for another time).

"Ash do you remember your childhood neighbour, May? She called me a couple of days back, don't know how she got my number, but she told me to inform you about something," Brock said in a hurried tone.

Ash not at all bothered by what he said, replied a joking manner, "And what did she say, she was coming back here from Hoenn?"

Brock frowned. "That's exactly what she said, "he replied darkly.

Ash sat bolt upright. "Seriously?"

Brock simply nodded, shadows swallowing his face as a hole.

"Sweet Arceus…" he muttered.

"It looks as if all reality has thrown out of a window, without opening it first," Brock added gloomily.

…

…

…

"That's just lame, Brock."

 **And here is the conclusion of Chapter 3! This story is extremely fun to write, but unfortunately the humour element disappears towards the end of the story. So enjoy the crappy humour and sappy puns and jokes as much as possible! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what your thoughts are on it so far!**

 **As always folks, please R &R!**


	4. Flashback (Part 3)

**And I am back! Oh what a week! I'm not going to ramble further; the exciting part begins now because May enters!**

 **Reviews**

 **None :(**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4: FLASHBACK (PART 3)**_

 _A few days later…_

Ash nervously stood on his doorstep. May was going to arrive any minute now. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so antsy. He hoped to Arceus that she had forgotten their misadventures in their childhood.

 **Flashback**

 _Ash was 5 years old, May 4._

 _Chibi-Ash and Chibi-May were playing football in May's backyard. May felt thirsty after a while, and decided to quench it. She remembered something Brock had done for Misty a couple of days ago._

" _Ass! I am feeling very thirsty!" May wailed._

 _Ash scowled. He knew that she couldn't pronounce the 'sh' which made things embarrassing. Even more annoying was the silent hint, that she wanted him to quench her thirst._

 _Ash remained stoic and simply replied, "Why don't you get yourself some water then?"_

 _May looked shocked. Either he was dense or he didn't know what Brock._

 _May went with option 5, the original goal. "Ashy, a couple of days ago, Brock gave Misty the best coconut! From my garden! Please do the same for me?" she pleaded._

 _Ash eyes shot up with surprise. First was due to the fact that she suddenly pronounced the 'sh' and gave him a nickname in a span of seconds. The second was Brock's antics. Brock was always a little bold around Misty. Ash would always shy away when he was with May._

 _But this was one challenge he couldn't back away from._

 _May was a sneaky one. Knowing Ash never backed from proving himself, she simply nudged him in the right direction._

 _Ash sighed. "Let's do this."_

…

…

…

 _Ash walked up to one of the many coconut trees in May's garden. Climbing was not an option, his legs were way smaller compared to Brock's and he would be out of breath before he even reached the halfway mark. He, then, turned towards a more suitable option. His scheming mind had come up with a wily trick._

 _A smile crept up his face. "We'll do this, the old-fashioned way," he said with a smirk._

 _May looked excited. "Quickly! My patience wears thin!"_

 _Ash looked at her strangely. Sometimes she was a spoilt idiot, other times philosophical, and sometimes, one of royalty. He knew girls were weird but, May took that to a whole new level._

 _Ignoring her, Ash picked up a pebble lying on the ground. Carefully aiming, he threw it at the biggest coconut he could spot._

 _May was shocked. He had hit the coconut on his first try!_

 _The whole ordeal left a hole from which water spouted out. May, excitedly, bounded for the dripping water and let it fall into her mouth. It was so sweet and immediately quenched her thirst._

 _She was about to kiss Ash when she suddenly saw him run for his life. She was a little confused the answer hit her. Literally and figuratively._

 _The stone he threw indeed hit the coconut. But gravity kicked in and… fell on a dog that happened to be passing by. Needless to say, it wasn't pleased in the slightest._

 _Spotting Ash, it ran her over to get to him! Talk about determination!_

…

…

…

 _Target set on Ash, it began homing on him, faster than a speeding bullet. Ash was doing everything he could to run and stop the dog from chomping his bottom._

 _May began laughing. "There's a time and a PACE for everything, Ashy!" she remarked, as she doubled over, laughing at her own joke, until tears came out of her eyes._

 **Flashback end**

Ash frowned as he recalled the memory. The kiss he had gotten afterwards still didn't make up for the ordeal. He even had the z-shaped marks on his face to prove it!

Though, after this incident, things went downhill for the two of them.

May's father, Norman, had gotten a new job and so, was transferred to the faraway region of Hoenn. After that fateful day, Ash changed, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was true. Sure he had a great family, with Red, Delia and Giovanni; but the times he spent with May were something even his family couldn't provide him. And once she left, he became serious, brooding and moody.

Life just became less interesting to him.

…

…

…

Until, he was introduced to the concept of money and finance. He succumbed to greed, until it dictated his every action, because he believed money could solve what love couldn't. It took over him until Ash wouldn't do anything unless he got his named price in the end. His world just revolved around money.

This continued till Brock helped him out of his condition.

Ash owed Brock so much for that. He was always there to help Ash and keep him in check. Brock even saved his skin from the first time they dealt with 'Gary'.

And now, the root of his problems was returning. Did he hold a grudge against May for leaving? Did he still love her? Did he still want to eat more chicken? And more importantly, why is 'Gary' such a butt?

He didn't know. He would deal with each question when the time came.

…

…

…

As Ash waited patiently on his doorstep, his train of thought was broken by the sudden rash entrance of an expensive-looking red car entering his house's front yard. It drove forward until-

"WATCH OUT FOR THE- "Ash yelled but it was too late. The car had gone and rammed extremely hard.

"Tree," he finished.

He quickly ran to help the people out of the car when suddenly, said occupants exited, seemingly unscathed.

Ash squinted as he tried to make out who the people were. They were so familiar, yet so alien, it scared Ash. But they-

BOOM!

The car's engine exploded into flames. Those unfortunate people were not going anywhere anytime soon.

Ash then heard the eldest one saying something along the lines of, "Never trusting chickens with the turkey". Either Ash was delirious from hunger, or a chicken had been driving the turkey-car.

…

…

…

The ruckus created, undoubtedly attracted attention. Passer-by's were standing and looking at the occupants of the car strangely and this was attracting a crowd. Ash was about to disperse the crowd when he heard someone screaming themselves hoarse.

"Who-WHO DAMAGED MY PRIZED TREE?!" Delia roared.

The crowd cowered. Delia was short-tempered and infamous for it. You were lucky if she left you with broken bones and your toes and fingers in the right places.

She kills them? No, she does something worse. Much, much worse.

…

…

…

Weird enough, two of the occupants backed away but the third one didn't seem fazed.

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed much Delia. Though I can't say I'm happy that you've forgotten me," the occupant teased.

The crowd quickly scrambled away from Ash's backyard. They didn't have an early much-worse-than-death wish unlike this person.

Delia on the other hand, seemed momentarily confused. That voice sounded extremely familiar to her.

Taking a quick jog down memory lane, she recognised who the person was.

"Caroline? No way," Delia said surprised.

…

…

…

And so, once more began Ash's age of misadventures and troubles.

 **And that's also the end of Chapter 4, with a lot more serious content as well. Sorry it took so long; I was busy with other school stuff. Real life duty XD**

 **As always folks, please R &R!**


End file.
